


why the words if silence is possible?

by basl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phandom Fic Fests: Bingo, Songfic, this kind of is an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basl/pseuds/basl
Summary: And I would say I love you, but saying it out loud is hard.or Phil is not good with words, but Dan understands all the same.Fic inspired by Sufjan Stevens' Futile Devices.





	why the words if silence is possible?

**Author's Note:**

> My room is a fucking mess, I am a mess. I was supposed to go out with my friends, but I decided to not show up and write this sweet nothing instead.
> 
> Spanish is my first language, sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> This fic is for the _Songfic_ prompt in my bingo card.

The wind blows, moving the branches of the trees and making them tap lightly against the window, leaves are flying around in the street like they are chasing each other. Dan loves October because it brings just the right amount of melancholy with its yellows and oranges one step away from turning brown, and the chilly weather that makes him want to stay all day in his couch, wrapped around blankets. Or in Phil’s couch, which is better.

He can hear a soft hum coming from the kitchen, Phil’s making hot chocolate for them both and probably eating all the marshmallows he is meant to put on top. Dan has to go, at some point today. He ran out off of clean clothes three days ago, Phil’s pants fit him just a size too tight, and he can’t be bothered to do the washing, plus he hasn’t stepped on his apartment in a whole week, his roommates probably think he is dead or something, he needs to go make sure they don’t throw his stuff away.

But the thing is, everything is just better with Phil. Even sitting on the couch and watching the telly, Phil has the talent of making everything a little brighter, sad autumn afternoons included.

“Pensive boy, stop thinking so hard.” Says Phil as he enters the lounge, he hands Dan a warm mug and then leans down to kiss his forehead. Dan is immediately warmed, and not only by the hot beverage between his hands.

Phil says too much with his actions, words don’t really come easily to him, but he always finds a way to say every right thing without opening his mouth. Well, almost always, anyway.

Dan looks up at him, dimple showing on his cheek and heart beating on his sleeve. And they look at each other for a few seconds, like Phil just came back from a long trip and Dan is seeing him again for the first time. If he was someone else he would say ‘I missed you’, but he is himself so he just puts his mug aside and makes grabby hands at Phil.

Phil reaches out with his free hand, letting Dan’s hand wrap his. “Are you cold?” He asks gently, he doesn’t even let Dan answer, he lets go of his hand, puts his mug on the coffee table and goes to his room. When Phil comes back, he is carrying a couple of fluffy blankets and for some reason that makes Dan really fucking happy to be here, to be _loved_.

Loved, he thinks, is just weird to know that Phil loves him when Phil hasn’t even said the words, but Dan knows because Phil always convinces him to stay ‘just one day more’, and he always listens to every angry rant about the fucked up world, and he skypes him when he is away, and buys him chocolate when he goes to the store, and always has Dan’s favorite yogurt on his fridge, and he says nice things about Dan to his mum, and keeps a picture of them at the park in his bedside table; because he wraps one of the blankets around Dan, and passes him his mug again, and then snuggles down beside him, and they watch the trees dance in the wind. The silence is just as good as the words, maybe even better, because is in the silence where Phil says the most.

And Phil can take as long as he needs because this beautiful thing between them is fairly new, and words are not needed when Dan has Phil’s head on his shoulder and a slim finger tracing a heart on his thigh.

Later, when Dan is at the door Phil leans against the frame and looks at Dan _this_ way, and he pouts a little and asks Dan to come back tomorrow, and Dan sees it written all over his face.

_I do, love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you can say hi at babethepig on Tumblr.
> 
> Title from [this](http://www.materialdelectura.unam.mx/index.php/poesia-moderna/16-poesia-moderna-cat/397-no-209-dario-jaramillo-agudelo?showall=&start=9) poem by Darío Jaramillo.
> 
>  
> 
> You can reblog this fic [here](http://babethepig.tumblr.com/post/179401264300/why-the-words-if-silence-is-possible).


End file.
